Love Amongst Thieves
by The Eezoman
Summary: Third story I've written. Going to be a quick little, almost Italian love novella His name is James Durand. He has been running for three years. He has met a girl, Lia'Vael. This is his story. M for Sexual relations, language, and some other stuff.
1. Heroes and Villains

_Ok. I'm writing this short story for only one reason. I saw a play on TV, and following it, I thought, "Hey. I can use some of these themes in my story. All I have to do is throw in a little romance!"_

_You guys get a bonus points for recognizing what play I'm talking about. This will be the first story to host sexual relations (or Sex, for those of you mature enough to say that without laughing)._

_I'm still working on Subject 23. Relax. I've gotten a Beta, so I'll see how that works out. Consider this to be my little side mission. Hope you guys like my new character. He's not a Self-Insert (That would be 23) and I'm sure you're all aware of how I spice things up with overplayed ideas._

_Anyways, I hope you guys like it._

* * *

"Get him!"

"MOVE!"

James Durand ran, weaving and ducking through the streets. The numerous C-Sec guards followed close behind, Officer Vakarian leading the pack. For three years he had hunted the thief, always getting close enough to catch him, almost able to return the criminal to the jail he came from. Yet, each time, Durand outsmarted him. Whether it be a chase or a dead end, Vakarian never achieved his goal. But THIS time was going to be different. James had attempted (or rather, achieved) to steal the necklace of the Salarian Councilor.

In all his years on Citadel Security, Vakarian had never witnessed such daring nerve from a thief. Durand was uncommon, that much was certain, but the officer never let his peers know the personal feelings. To the rest of them, Durand was a common crook. Nothing more. Vakarian grimaced, pushing his way through a small collection of school children. The thief wasn't making this chase easy.

* * *

His breathing was heavy, but the taste of freedom, the cool Citadel air against his face, gave a sense of life that nothing else could even combat. He ran, dodging police left and right. He vaulted through a vendors stand, almost knocking the poor volus down. The storeowner yelled at the young man through hisses.

James was grinning, his black hair whipping back, as he started to run up the incline created by the escalator. Glancing to the rear, he spotted a familiar looking Turian. Squinting, James noticed the scar. It ran along the right side mandible, and continued all the way down under the armor. He smiled. It seemed that Vakarian was after him again. James turned around, and continued his run.

A short while later, Durand found himself in a thinly constructed alleyway. Hoping to avoid the dangers surrounding the unsettling location, he swiftly made his way through the setting. Hoping to keep quiet, for fear of the men chasing him, James hugged the wall closely. As he approached the corner, he kept his breathing low. Peeking slowly, he spotted Vakarian. The Turian was giving directions to a small collection of new recruits, who looked excited at the idea of a chase. They all carried stun pistols, as they weren't full officers yet. Their battle-worn leader was giving a speech as he walked down the line. James listened in, and felt a small moment of pride when he heard the topic at hand.

"Now gentlemen. We've requested your help for a very important job. Somewhere in this district resides a man. That man is James Durand. You have not heard of this man for a simple reason: He does not matter. Durand is a small time crook, operating in this ward along with Zakera. He was originally placed in the ward's jail for stealing food, but deserted his parole. For the past three years I have personally hunted him, and for the first time in those years, I can safely say that he is going back to the cell he left behind."

James nearly snorted. Pathetic. Damn Turian didn't understand where he came from. He should never have been placed under arrest for such a weak excuse three years ago. Starving shouldn't be punished with jail, since all he had been trying to do was survive. The time spent locked away did teach him a few things: Nice guys finish last, look after your own skin, and steal what you need to live.

Living by those axioms were major to James, and his constant upholding of them continued to keep him alive. Snapping back to reality, he heard the Turian continue to talk.

"We've blocked off this ward, leaving him no escape. The only thing to do now is to search. All of you will be posted at strategic positions around the area. You are to be on search for Durand the entire time. Any questions?"

A private stepped forward, annoyance built onto his face.

"I have a couple questions sir. First, why are we required to do this? When I signed up to be an officer, I didn't expect to be babysitting a slum. Second, why does this guy even matter? You told us yourself that he isn't worth shit. What's got the entire Citadel on alert?"

While the recruit was indeed polite with his words, the slight tone of arrogance and annoyance slipped through. Vakarian would not accept such low respect, especially coming from a child straight out of the Academy. He stepped right in front of the recruit, meeting his eyes. The Turian stood taller than the human, which commanded respect.

"Your job, private, is to follow your orders. I should also mention that the person who catches this thief gets full acceptance to the ranks of C-Sec. As for the reason why we are chasing this man…well…That's something else entirely. It seems that Mr. Durand has had the unfortunate luck of picking a bad target. During his last attempt to pickpocket, he didn't realize that he had stolen a quite valuable necklace from the pocket of the Salarian councilor. Obviously the politician has demanded that the necklace be returned. Anyone who refuses to help with this investigation will be brought up on charges of treason. Now. Does that answer your question?"

The private nodded, eyes wide with fear. This was deeper shit than he thought.

"Good. Move out!"

James watched from around the corner as the squad of soldiers moved down the street, going farther away from his position. While trying to sneak another look at Vakarian, James got rather complacent, accidentally knocking over a small crate.

BANG.

Vakarian whipped his head around, eyes catching the thief standing there, disbelieving what he'd done.

-_You have GOT to be fucking with me…_-

"STOP!"

James ran. The small side street would empty out into a slightly larger one, and hopefully he could lose his pursuer in the crowd. Dodging the alley's inhabitants, which consisted of various species, was quite difficult. Even though there was only one man after him, James knew that no one else was quite as dedicated to putting him back into jail. It wouldn't be the same comfortable cell like before though. James was sure that the councilor would lock him up in the worst place imaginable, probably an Ark ship or a prison world. James ran for his life.

Vakarian was right behind Durand. Even after the years of fighting for justice, the old Turian could keep his own when chasing a suspect. James was the most difficult however. The young man nearly ran into an Elcor, sidestepping at the last possible second. A monotone rebuke sounded as the officer ran past.

-_I will not lose him. Not this time_-

-_Shit. Gotta get on the rooftops_-

James turned suddenly, sprinting down another damp and dark alley. The two of them were now in far less attractive scenery, as homeless Asari begged for money, some offering their bodies up for food. A volus, dead of a suit breach laid on the corner of a street. As Vakarian ran past, he couldn't help but feel revulsion. This was his ward, yet he could not stop the disease of poverty. The council, for all that it was worth, did nothing for the poor and downtrodden. Durand was one of the few lucky ones, able to survive on his abilities alone. Regardless of how Vakarian felt about the teenager, he did understand the plight.

But that wasn't an excuse. Durand made his choices, and so did Vakarian. As he swore to catch the thief, he also promised to stop those who broke the law. There was no gray area for Vakarian. For that, Durand would waste his life in jail. The Turian was sure of that.

James turned quickly, hoping to find the large street. Instead, he was met with a dead end. Various tubes and pipes ran up the side of the factory. James froze, staring at the large roadblock. He glanced back and forth at the pipes, tracing a path through them. After gathering faith in his route, he grinned slyly, and started to climb the pipes with ease.

Vakarian ran around the corner, eyes scanning for his target. A loud metal clunk was heard, which caught the Turian's attention. Staring up, he saw Durand inches from a large glass window which laid open. Without hesitation, he whipped out his pistol, the laser dot sight staring down James's head.

"FREEZE! I've got you covered, Durand. Come down here and give up."

James stopped for a second, turning to talk to the officer.

"Vakarian. Good to see you."

The man responded with a slightly darker inflection.

"Not so good for you, James. Why don't you drop down, then we can share the pleasantries."

James laughed.

"No such luck. I'm a little offended though. Why so angry? You talk to me like I'm sort of criminal. Vakarian, if you knew what my life was like, I doubt you would stop me from stealing all the bread on the Citadel."

The Turian spoke with anger in his voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Jean Valjean? Nothing you go through deserves such casual disregard for other people."

James pointed at Vakarian.

"I know what I have to do to survive. Casual disregard works for that, but not to live. You have the choice to do that Vakarian. I don't. I never will."

Without another word, James disappeared through the window, leaving the officer to brood in the middle of poverty's house.

* * *

-_Keelah. This was a mistake. If I wasn't going to get hired in Zakera, I'll probably get shot just for walking here_-

Lia'Vael walked down the streets, careful to avoid the desperate beggars. As she walked past them, most would simply hold out cans in hope of some spare change. Others, some clearly insane, would scream or curse at her for being "unclean". The words stung Lia, but she pushed onwards. She would eventually find what she was looking for. Whatever that was.

That was the problem with Pilgrimages. Everyone on the Flotilla told her that she would "find herself" out in the galaxy. Then she would return with a gift, and be accepted back into the fleet. Lia wasn't feeling very lucky though. Everything that had happened previously ended badly. Her money had been taken, either by swindlers or muggers. She was lucky enough to survive many accounts of attack through her low level defense training, and simply running away. However, with her money gone, and no place to stay, Lia was out of options. She either needed to get a job soon, or…she didn't want to think about that.

She stepped past a couple of Batarians who watched her come and go. Smirking to themselves, they called out to her.

"Hey! Hey Quarian!"

Lia turned around, ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

"You want a job?"

She couldn't believe her luck. If the Batarian was telling the truth, then she could easily earn some money for surviving. That was only if he was telling the truth…

"Yes. Yes I would."

The Batarian grinned, pointing down the alley.

"It's down there. Last store on the left."

Lia grinned underneath her mask, making her way down the dark alley. Against her better judgment, she listened to the stranger. She couldn't help it. The idea of a job, and the prospects of the benefits of it were too much of a pull.

When she reached the end of the alley, she found no store. Instead she found a body. One of an older woman. She was recently killed, and from her stripper's outfit, not going to be missed. At once, Lia gasped in horror, stepping back further and further. At around the middle of the alley she walked back into something. Turning, she was met with the Batarian, along with a few of his friends. He spoke with a deep raspy voice, as he slowly withdrew a knife from his back pocket.

"Like it? Filthy whores, I say. Human scum. Don't worry about yourself though dear. We won't kill you. Although, I can't quite resist those sweet young hips of yours…"

The other Batarians started to laugh at her shock. Lia felt the adrenaline surge within her, and she looked around desperately for an escape. She thought of calling for help, but before she could, the leader of the gang spoke once more.

"No one's going to come. Go ahead and scream, bitch. Make it even more fun for me and the boys here. You'll just be one more little lost Quarian girl, never to return from her trip."

Lia backed up even further. She brought her fists up to her face. They laughed at her.

"Grab her. I've been waiting for this too long!"

They moved forward, advancing slowly. She couldn't cover them all, even one would be a challenge.

As far as she was concerned, this was the beginning of the end. The Batarians words struck her hard. She would be just another girl. Got lost in the big city, never to be found by her people. Her family would mourn her. Or would they? Rather, would they wait for her to return, always ready to receive her with open arms? Or would they shun her name, assured that their wayward daughter had settled down with a man she found on the trip.

They were moving in closer. Lia would risk it. She would not die a coward. She raised her head high and screamed.

* * *

_This is NOT going to be another Lyla. REMEMBER THAT._


	2. Saviors

_NEXT CHAPTER FUN!_

_James is back, and so is this story. I know a lot of you guys might be expecting him to be quite noble and a gentleman, but that's 23, and even he messes up sometimes. Remember, James is a thief. Not very trustworthy. I don't have much to say this chapter AN, but I have a request, and that is to REVIEW!_

* * *

James walked down the street, unaware of the filth around him. It wasn't anything new, given how long he'd been here. The hookers always shook their chests at him, the beggars always begged, and the other thieves stayed clear. They remembered what happened to the last man who attempted to mug James. He smiled at the memory. Honestly, people should be more aware when attacking someone. The poor fool hadn't even seen the knife James hid in his sleeve until it plunged deep within his eye socket.

Checking his wallet, James noticed that he had more cash than he previously thought. Last weeks run on the Presidium was worth it apparently. While the money was important, James was more concerned with the thin metal necklace he wore. Stealing it from someone didn't make it important, and the value of the jewelry wasn't exceptional. Given whom he stole it from though, it was VERY important. Unknowingly, James had stolen it from the Salarian councilor.

James mentally shrugged. He had more important things to worry about, and given his current location, the police wouldn't come looking. No one would. Turning, he glanced down the street. More hookers, some were human, while the remainder were Asari. He even saw what looked like a Hanar…weird.

As he took a left down a familiar alley, he stepped past the grizzled old beggars. Tiptoeing over a Schizophrenic, James saw something that stopped him cold. Lying on the ground were various metal components, some covered by the moldy old crates lying around them. Smirking to himself, James immediately started to work his hands around the cold metal plates. They were about to give way, when something beneath them moved sharply. James jumped back, knife in his hand before he realized. The boxes kept moving, but only slightly. Curious, he removed the slightly large crates. Staring down, Durand found something unexpected.

A Quarian laid there, weak on the ground. Glancing at her back, James became aware that the metal plates he thought were components were actually apart of her suit. Her coughing brought him back to reality, and he kneeled down next to her. She wasn't a threat, and he wouldn't sink so low as to steal from the dirt poor. He spoke to her, his clear voice resonating with a calming tone.

"Hey…Hey are you ok?"

She became aware of him, and withdrew without hesitation. She leaned against the wall with next to no strength, eyes fighting to keep open. She stared at him with a predatory glare.

"Who…Who are you. What do you want?"

Before James could speak, she answered the question with a sigh of misery.

"Wait…don't bother. I know what you're here for."

Slowly, she rubbed her hands over her chest, working to her torso. Her three fingered hands grasped at her breasts vigorously, but more from desperation than lust. James figured she would go even farther if he didn't correct her. If only she would give him the chance.

"200 a night. I know it's more expensive than the Asari, but…I…I can do things. Just…please. Give me a clean room. I can't….I can't…"

She ended with a dark cough, and something sprayed thinly on the inside of her mask. From what James could tell, it looked like blood. He raised his hands, stopping her mid cough.

"Look. I'm not here for that. What happened to you? Who did this?"

She laughed bitterly, some small coughs breaking through at the end.

"Society, I guess. As for me, well. You see what I have to do. I have no money, no friends. My family is away on a…"

She coughed once more.

"Well. You get it. It hurts…I can't even pay for meds. Everything's going a little dark."

Her head sunk back, and she started to slump even more. James knew she was gone. Nothing could save her now.

"Why…I never did anything to anyone. I just wanted to be happy…Wait…"

James looked at her, and she gave a piercing stare.

"Please…it's all I've got left…would you do something for me?"

He nodded hesitantly. Slowly, James leaned forward, her vocal outlet right next to his ear. Her raspy voice registered weakly.

"Remember me. Please…I don't want to die alone…please…"

She coughed roughly once more, then turned silent.

"Hello? Hey. Wake up."

James nudged her slightly. Her eyes opened again, and she stared deeply at him. Something was off though. Her eyes were already dead, and she wasn't really seeing him. Next, she spoke in barely a whisper, as if calling out to someone else.

"Please sir, I've got what you want…200 credits…"

she tried to lift her arms to her chest once more, but they laid at her side uselessly. Her eyes closed, and she fell over.

"….200 credits…"

Her coughing stopped, and she stiffened. The girl was dead.

James sighed deeply, standing.

-_Damn…I didn't need that_-

He considered checking her pockets, but even the possibility of finding something valuable wouldn't encourage him. He started to walk away, ever aware of the poor girl. James grimaced, realizing that he didn't even know her name. Even worse than that, he didn't know if he could keep that promise. All the people he saw on a daily basis…her story wasn't an exception, and he doubted that would be the last time he heard it from someone.

"When you're poor, ya can't get off the floor."

It was a little saying that James remembered. His old friend Alexei used to say. He'd died a while back, due to a gang fight and a red sand addiction.

Poverty was like a beautiful woman to James. She slipped into people's lives, seducing them with dreams of grandeur and status. Leading them on, she would then proceed to influence their friends with the same promises, taking everything she could. After the dust settles, and comrades are at odds with each other, as people starve and plead for one more chance, she turns her head, walking off into the mist of life.

At least, that's what James thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather shrill shriek of terror. Without thinking, James dropped to the ground. Next, he ran to the nearest available cover. From what he could tell, the voice came from over the fence next to him. Running across the small alley, he vaulted up and over the wall. Before he fell over the side, he brought his leg down against the opposite side, so that he now sat on the metal barrier. The scene before him was unexpected.

A girl was fighting off a group of five Batarians in the narrow alley. From what James could tell, the men intended to rape the girl, while she was busy defending herself. Watching her, James found himself impressed. She was certainly holding her ground, and her fighting technique was admirable. He found himself drawn to something else though.

Her figure was amazing. Not just sexually pleasing, but fluid like. She moved with a grace unmatched, and her ferocity mixed with defensive stance was comparable to art. James found himself entranced by the girl. Never before had he felt such connection to someone so distant. It suddenly dawned on him that she was in danger, and he was in some position to help. This created a conflict within him though, and he considered it.

-_She won't last long. Even now she's getting pretty tired, and the guys are getting closer. Is it worth it? If I go in, I could get ripped apart. Those five mean business. Besides, I'm no hero. This is none of my concern_-

Lia was holding a small metal pipe in her hand, whipping it back and forth in front of her. The group continued to make attempts to grab her, yet she would not go down without a fight. Even with the overwhelming odds, she persisted against them. However, James's assumption was correct. She was exhausted from the fighting, and her weakened state would soon fail. She needed help immediately.

Something caught her eye, and she turned to see a black figure shaped boy on the fence furthest away from her. He wore a thin leather jacket over a dark gray shirt, and wore jeans from a time when material wasn't synthetic. Just another reminder of how poor this district was. His black hair fell neatly into his eyes, and his fingerless gloved hands rested on the worn metal. Their eyes met, and she found herself distracted by him. She called out to him, screaming for help. Instead, he stood up from the fence, and started to walk away.

The Batarians, sensing her hesitation, lunged forward. The leftmost one sent a blow to her stomach, causing Lia to double over. Taking advantage of this, the opposite one grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back. It lasted maybe four seconds altogether, soon, Lia was held by the enemy forces. The lead Batarian approached her, yellow teeth glistening sickly at her.

"Well. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

the others started to grope her arms, giggling stupidly. Lia couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She was still recovering from the blow to her abdomen, but the pain wasn't the cause of her silence. What could have possibly caused the boy on the fence to leave? She needed help. Lia fully believed that she would be free and safe right now if he had helped her. Instead, he was gone. No trace left to beg for.

-_He was probably a racist_-

Her mind shifted subjects to avoid the unpleasantness associated with those kind of people Now she focused on the men surrounding her. They were getting ready to undress her, and she could feel the terror rise to her throat.

-_This wasn't how I wanted it to end_-

* * *

-_It's not my battle. It's not my fault, not my job. Rule #1: watch out for yourself. Don't get involved. Even for girls_-

James started continued to walk away, balancing sharply on the fence.

-_Even for cute Quarian fighter girls. Why would you even consider helping? Look after yourself_-

He stopped. Without thinking, he slowly pulled out his blade, spinning it in the palm of his hand. It stopped moving, resting in his grasp. Slowly, he brought his other hand to the beginning of the blade, flexing his fingers around the handle. He pulled the knife away from his appendage and turned around. He started at a fast walk, but moved up to a run.

-_What am I doing. Why. Don't do this. Don't be the hero. There is no reason!_-

James tried not to think about the consequences of this action, and ran back towards the scene of the crime. Regardless of what happened to him, James felt certain about one thing:

Those men would NEVER touch that girl.

* * *

Lia struggled as much as possible, hopefully prolonging her life. The Batarian leader eventually brought his hand back, smacking her hard across the face. Even with her helmet, the blunt force sent stars flying across her vision. Grinning, he pulled out his knife, placing it along her throat. Her breath cought, and she was sure these would be the worst moments of her life.

"Lets see what the slut looks like."

She closed her eyes.

The Batarian raised his blade, and brought it down hard. The sound of slicing flesh was heard, echoing out over the alley.

Lia didn't feel anything. She waited, and waited. Finally, she opened her eyes. In front of her stood the Batarian leader, eyes wide. He slowly lowered his head, and poked the small blade sticking out from his chest. The weapon retracted from it's fleshy sheath, and the alien let out a pained gasp, falling forward into the blood covered street. The remaining Batarians yelled out in anger, three of them rushing forward with blades out, while the fourth held Lia from running.

She was amazed at her luck. The scene in front of her was a miracle in physical form. The young man from earlier held his knife out in front of him, back arched like a cat. He held a snarling gaze on his face, and bounced back and forth, waiting for an attack.

-_He…he came back_-

She felt a small tear of joy trickle down her face. Even with what was happening, the joy, the hope that she felt when given the possibility of meeting good people in such a horrific place gave her a mental strength unmatched.

-_He came back_-

The leftmost mugger spoke angrily to James.

"You killed my brother, human scum! I'll gut you like a fish!"

James glanced at the dead body, then looked back at the man.

"I guess ugliness runs in the family. Kiss my ass, you four eyed piece of shit."

The Batarian was taken back by the blatant insult. Gathering his wits, he charged at James, roaring loudly. James froze for a moment, genuinely wondering if the charging Batarian was half Krogan. The man lunged forward, blade leading the way. James sidestepped him, bringing his knife down. The blade whistled through the air, cutting through the Batarians arm. Next, James sliced sideways, ripping the man's neck apart.

Turning, James spotted the next two. He motioned to the both of them.

"Whose fucking next?"

The leftmost Batarian attacked, knife swinging wildly. The majority of his attacks missed, while two lucky blows landed. One on James's neck, the other on his chest. They were both superficial, and he was lucky it was so. His jacket protected his body, and the cut was completely absorbed by it. James also threw a lucky swing, tearing through the Batarians neck with a single swipe. The blood poured from the gaping wound, adding to the already sticky ground.

The last one was easy to dispatch, requiring a few quick jabs to the chest. He fell without any issue.

Turning to the last one, still holding Lia, James raised his knife, pointing it at the Batarian.

"Either let her go, or God as my witness, I will end you."

Silence.

The knife dropped, and the scared man turned to run. Jumping over the hooker's body, he climbed the fence, disappearing.

Lia stood, dumbfounded. She was unhurt. Even more important, she was alive. She stared down at her hands, checking the material for holes. There were none. Next, she glanced up at James. He was sheathing the knife while looking away from her. Turning, he gave her a quick look, and then headed for the street. Lia froze, then immediately ran after him. She called out to her savior.

"Wait! Keelah, wait. You…I can't thank you enough…I…I thought..."

James turned. He just raised his hand.

"Whatever. Just stay out of trouble from now on, ok?"

She nodded quickly, then continued to speak.

"I..My name is Lia. Lia'Vael. Who…who are you?"

He turned back to her, obviously annoyed.

"James Durand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I've had my fair share of female Quarians for the day."

The words stung her slightly, and she took a step back. Lia felt a desire to leave and forget the rude boy, but she persisted. She had been taught long and hard to thank someone for a good deed. James didn't care though, and he continued to walk across the street.

"Wait. Look, you saved me. I can't pay you for that, but…I can do tech work if you need, or something else. EVA's or whatnot."

James turned, more than slightly annoyed. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? All he wanted to do was head to a hotel and rent a room so he could clean his wounds. In all honesty, he couldn't understand why he continued to talk to her. Something drove him to do so though.

"Look. I don't want your help. I don't need it. I've survived just fine on my own, and even if I DID need someone, I doubt a girl who can barely look after her own sk—"

His rant was cut short, as a loud screeching sound was heard. James saw metal sparking out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw a large tram bearing down on him. The breaks which would have saved his life were failing from disuse, and James wouldn't be able to move in time.

Before the train ended his life early, James saw a flash of yellow, and felt the cold punch of pavement hitting his face. After a few seconds on the ground, he rose to a sitting position. The tram stopped slowly, and James could see where he had been standing. Right below the conductors cabin.

Turning his head, He found a familiar Quarian girl, knocked unconscious from the ground. It suddenly occurred to him what had happened.

-_She…saved me. Damn_-

Checking her pulse, James was assured that she was alive. Now came a new dilemma. Leave her here and save his own ass, or return the favor to a girl who protected his own miserable life. He mentally sighed. He just wanted to have a nice relaxing day today. Nothing big, nothing life changing. Oh well.

-_Fucking drama. Fucking Quarian. Fucking…everything. FUCK-_

Turning back to the injured girl, James picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

- _Might as well find a hotel. I really hope she doesn't freak out when she wakes up_-

Walking away from the accident, James disappeared into the alleys, the only thing he carried was a lonely, lost, Quarian girl.

* * *

_Some interesting things are coming next chapter. I don't know how you guys will handle my take on the romance, but hopefully it doesn't bug you guys. It's not supposed to be all that bad. Next chapter for Subject 23 begins tomorrow. (working on it. Not upload. Sorry)_


	3. Nonconsensual Seduction

_HOLY SHIT I'M AWESOME. New chapter up. say WHAAAAT? Ok. Things are going to get pretty steamy in this chapter. I liked this idea for a romance, so I hope you guys don't get all annoyed with how I chose it to turn out. But then again, James isn't an adult. Decisions are made on instinct, and even Quarians can be caught up in the moment. Hope you guys like it._

* * *

Nonconsensual Seduction.

The hotel stood out, the bright lights and welcome sign advertising to anyone looking to rest their eyes. Staring at the building, James was a little surprised. This wasn't the best district, but it was obvious that someone with money had moved in. After picking between this hotel and the other, far less attractive looking one, James decided that this would be better. He could use a little bit of luxury in his life right now. Dealing with an unconscious Quarian girl was quite taxing on his energy. As he walked past the Elcor door greeter, James suddenly became nervous. Here he was, girl slung over his shoulder, obviously unconscious. Even now he felt his back receiving stares. He needed a cover story. Fast.

Approaching the front desk, he started talking with the Asari hostess. She turned to greet him, smiling widely.

"Hello. Welcome to the—"

James stopped her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but my friend here is REALLY tired. Do you have ANY rooms available?"

The Asari just smiled, checking her listings. She made one more attempt at small talk.

"So, she's your friend huh?"

James felt his face start to burn.

"Yes. Friend. That's all."

The Asari fought back a small giggle.

"I'm sure. Oh! Look at that. The only room we have left is our honeymoon suite."

She looked up at James, winking.

"Our STERILE honeymoon suite."

James smiled pleasantly, while his mind started to buzz.

-_SON OF A BIT—_"

"Are you sure they're aren't ANY other rooms available?"

The Asari just nodded, that same girly smile on her face.

"I'm sure. Also, as a bonus, your first night is completely free."

She leaned over the counter slightly.

"Take it from someone who knows the difficulties of interspecies relationships."

James was quite uncomfortable. Trying to be civil, (He did get a free room after all), he returned with small talk.

"Er…Turian?"

The Asari leaned back, a content smile on her face.

"Quarian. Trust me, you won't regret it. Neither will she, once she gets over the disease. We have a low rating of after morning sickness due to our state-of-the-art cleaning rooms. I'm sorry, I'm keeping you two from your…"

One last wink.

"Sleep."

-_I'm going to die. If my face gets any redder, I will burst into flames, run into a wall and cause this whole place to go up. Walk down the hall. WALK DOWN THE HALL_-

"Thank you."

James nearly sprinted down the hall. Reaching the elevator, he thumbed the top button. Once at the top, he walked along the tightly constructed corridor until he found his room.

-_221, 222, 223. Here it is_-

Sliding the key card through, James opened the door, stepping into what appeared to be a small sub-chamber. The lights flickered on, and the loud whooshing of an airlock sounded. James nearly facepalmed.

-_She wasn't kidding. This place is a Volus pornstar's wet dream_-

The cycle ended, at which James carried Lia through the next door. Upon setting foot on the carpeting, the dimmed yellow lights turned on. Thankfully, it looked as if the regular setting for a honeymoon suite was abandoned, replaced with common sense and style. There was a window, which was obviously airtight, while next to it was a small kitchen outlet. There were two mini-bars, one stalked with both Levo and Dextro alcoholic beverages. The next one contained numerous medical supplies, ranging from herbs to hot-off-the-market antibiotics.

Moving farther into the room, a large queen sized bed took up one wall, while chairs surrounded a small table. The bathroom was on the right of the bed. Sighing, James carried the girl over to the bed, gently laying her down. Her arms splayed, one resting on her stomach while the other resided on the bed. James then moved over the table, relieving himself his jacket. Taking out the necklace, he placed on the bedside table, always aware of where it was. Moving into the kitchen, he glanced at the medical bar, looking for anything to help fix up his injuries. To his dismay, everything was meant for Quarians.

-_Didn't think it would be that easy…_-

Walking back to the main area, he made the decision to remove his shirt. Doing so, James noticed that there was a small cut along his chest. It was barely a scratch, a small bit of dried blood covered the injury. Thankfully the Batarian's knife hadn't caused serious damage. Glancing up, James noticed a mirror hanging over the table. Walking over to it, he continued to check for other injuries.

His skin was relatively smooth, save the small scars that skittered across his torso every so often. He gave a small smirk of approval. He wasn't a muscle head. Instead, he sacrificed strength for speed every time. His muscles were lean, and his wiry appearance helped him move faster. Overall, James was happy with his image. The time spent looking in the mirror was not entirely wasted on his personal evaluation. He marked the two cuts he suffered, one on his chest and the other on his neck. He started to head off to the bathroom when a sound startled him.

A soft groan came from Lia, who started to stir. James watched her hesitantly. Finally, her head rose wobbly, silver eyes meeting blue. She began to speak.

"Where…Where am I?"

James stifled a chuckle.

"A hotel. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. I haven't had a nice long steam in forever."

He moved towards the bathroom. The confused Quarian merely followed him with her eyes, hesitancy blatant.

"There's some medical equipment over in the kitchen. Don't ask why."

Lia was about to say something, but the bathroom door sliding shut disarmed her. She sat in the silent room, pondering how she had gotten there. Remembering back to the train, the last image she could visualize was her jumping towards James.

She remembered. The train was coming. She jumped, hoping to return the favor he had given her. After that, everything was black.

Glancing around, Lia took in her surroundings. The room was nice, large and spacious. She immediately felt nervous. What had happened during her sleep? Was she ok? Injured? Had her savior checked for injuries? Could she TRUST her savior?

Standing up, Lia moved to the kitchen, finding the medical cabinet James had mentioned. The sheer variety of medicine stunned her. She grabbed what she needed, ranging from antibiotics to some low level supplements. Moving back to the bed, she began to inject herself. Afterwards, she sat back on the bed, thinking of her next move. It was doubtful that James wanted her to stay, and the likelihood of receiving a job from him was laughable. She should just leave now to save him the trouble of throwing her out.

-_I don't want to leave though. I saved him as well. I think that earns me the right to talk to him. He seems nice, once you get past the…well, I HOPE he's nice_-

It wasn't just that. A small part of her found him attractive. Quarians were inquisitive by nature, and the feeling of security she felt around him was more than just slightly pleasing. An image popped into her mind, one of James caressing her back, both of them standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. The wind whipped through his hair as he smiled down at her…

She almost giggled. What was that? Silly nonsense. She almost felt guilty for the thought. It wasn't like her, this feeling of submission. Lia was used to doing things on her own. She wouldn't have said it, but she didn't need James. Just like he didn't need her. Or so he said.

"You just going to sit there or what?"

Lia almost jumped, James's voice startling her. She turned to answer him, when the image of his chest blocked out coherent thought.

He was drying his arms, another towel wrapped around his waist. Lia focused on his torso, which was scarred here and there. Overall though, she found it to be quite attractive. Call her a xenophile if you wish, Lia thought he looked interesting. She wouldn't let him know this of course, causing her to answer him quickly.

"I…I'm fine. Thanks for getting me out of there."

James's voice, which was originally a little concerned, immediately turned back to his uncaring "cold-shoulder" voice.

"Whatever. I owed you. Stick around if you want. I don't care one way or the other. I like my peace and quiet."

James turned, heading to go retrieve his pants. Lia frowned, crossing her arms.

"Are you always such an asshole to girls, or am I the exception?"

James slipped his pants back on while standing around the corner. He thought about the question.

-_Only to cute Quarian girls. You don't need to know that though_-

"Depends. Either leave or stay. I don't give a fuck."

She was ready to punch something. He couldn't have been more blatant in his disregard for her. Lia might have been used to it by now, but she was getting tired of it. Deciding not to push the issue, she decided to leave.

"Fine. I'm going. Thanks for saving me."

She bent over, pretending to tighten a strap on her leg.

"Prick."

As she started to sit up, something on the nightstand flashed, garnering her attention. It looked shiny, reflecting light all over. She picked it up, testing the weight in her hand. She recognized it as a necklace, yet there was something oddly familiar about it…

It flashed through her mind. The notice on the news. The Salarian councilor being pick pocketed. The picture.

Lia glanced back down at the object, and it hit her.

-_Oh Keelah…He..he stole it_-

She felt her heart drop at this revelation. She was currently in the same room as a known thief, who could kill her at any given second. She went tense, standing up quickly. She needed to escape and tell someone. His voice caused her to literally jump this time. In the commotion, she dropped the priceless artifact on the ground, where it rolled under the bed.

"Something wrong?"

His voice was different. Deeper. Slowly, Lia turned to face James, watching him stand in the bathroom doorway, shirt still missing. She tried her best to stammer an excuse.

"I…I was…I was just leaving. I don't want to keep you…I'll go."

His voice turned, still deep, a dark tone reaching through. At the same time, completely smooth, as if silver ran from his tongue.

"Actually, no. Why don't you stay a bit."

He moved forward, around the bed and past the table. He slowed down, standing in front her only escape route. There was a brief silence in the room. Lia was having a hard time holding back her anger. She hated thieves more than most people, mainly due to troubles with them stealing from her. At last, she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"You're a thief. Aren't you."

James nodded, a smirk on his face. At the same time, he gave a small bow.

"At your service. Now, is something wrong? You look worried."

He started moving towards her at a slow pace, one foot in front of the other. Lia's eyes went wide, and she backed up, hands against the walls. The feeling of a solid barrier at her back was comforting and terrifying at the same time. She yelled at him.

"Stay away from me, thief!"

James just took another step forward, head cocked downwards towards the left.

"I'm a bit hurt, Lia. I thought you would be sympathetic to people like me."

She felt the anger grow in her chest, but she dared not approach him. She was far too nervous of what would happen.

"Because I'm a Quarian? You racist pig."

He took another step. He was closing distance slowly but surely.

"Honestly! First the Batarians and now you!"

Another step.

"Well, I am a thief. I take what I want."

Another step.

"But, I don't have to take what's given to me…"

James let the ending of the sentence slide, indicating his meaning. Lia was ready to beat him senseless, more out of self-preservation than anger.

"I…I don't trust you. I'm not that kind of girl…"

He moved even further. He was halfway across the length of the bed, only a few more feet from where she stood, back against the wall.

"I swear, you take one more step forward, I'll scream."

He froze.

"I'm sure you will."

Another step. Lia was going crazy.

"You don't think they'd come?"

He was a mere two feet from her. His voice was softer now, almost hypnotic.

"Oh they would. I'm sure that if you screamed, within moments people would rush in here, drag me off to prison, and send you on your merry way."

He took another step forward. He was right in front of her. Lia tried her best to shrink even further into the wall, pressing her hands flat against the structure. She couldn't understand why she wasn't screaming. He was about to…why didn't she save herself? She didn't want this. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be love, shared glances, passion, and romance. Not some vagrant in a hotel room.

There was something different about this particular vagrant though. The closer he got to her, the more noticeable the tingles across her skin grew. It started in her abdomen, growing around to her spine. By the time he had reached his current position, her entire body felt like it was electrified.

He leaned in to her, face close to mask. She held her breath.

"Give me one good reason this is a bad idea."

She thought. And thought, and thought.

"I don't love you."

"Doesn't count."

He brought his arms up, planting them on the wall behind her. She was trapped. With his arms blocking the side, and…him…blocking the front, there was no escape. She tried again.

"I…I'm not interested in you that way."

"You can't prove that."

This was infuriating. Every time she felt the urge to scream or defend herself, the tickling on her skin prevented her from moving. It wasn't just on her skin anymore either. It was getting deeper, lowering itself into her body, making her fingers twitch or jerk without warning. It was maddening.

His arms were removed from the wall, and he placed them gently on her shoulders. The feeling of pressure caused her to suck air in, making her stand even more rigid.

He whispered to her once more.

"One more try…"

His hands moved down her arms slowly, squeezing them only slightly. Reaching her forearms, he let go, heading for a more intimate goal. Placing his hands even further down, Lia found her waist in the grasp of James's grasp. She couldn't do this. Needing something to support her, needing to feel him, she bought her left hand up, placing it on his uncovered chest. She had to gasp the words to him.

"Because…I…I've never…I'm new to this."

He leaned in further. His grin spread.

"We can fix that."

He hands continued south as he brought his hands around her buttocks, making her gasp repeatedly. Her suit felt itchy, almost as if salt existed between her and the material. Lia couldn't focus, couldn't stop it. She felt as if she were spinning out of control, and it scared her, even more than his initial approach. Then she heard it.

Softly, so quiet her audible sensors could barely pick it up, he whispered to her.

"Yes or no?"

There it was. She clung to those three words as if they were a lifeline. Even after all this, even after the movements, the sensations, the desire, it rested on her. He wasn't taking anything she didn't want him to. But that was the question. Did she want it? Her body was practically demanding it, and her own mental desire towards him was going to push her to insanity.

-_I…This is a bad idea. This won't end well. I can't….he's a thief. A thief!_-

One word.

-_Please, please don't be bad. Please_-

His hands continued down, cupping the meeting of her ass and thigh. She felt how close he was to her. Just inches away from where the itch pulsated from. The world slowed down to her. This was truly a split second decision.

He heard it. He would swear in front of any court, he heard it from her. He was correct.

Meeting the same sound level as him, she gave her answer. Almost a plea, it sounded her hesitation, desire and lust all at the same time.

"Please."

His hand moved between her, and the world heard the cry of pleasure escape her lips.

* * *

_I can promise you, if another author did this kind of cliffhanger to me, I would slit his throat. The next chapter will be my first attempt at writing sexual content. If you guys want me to bump the next Subject 23 chapter in favor of this, TELL MEH! REVIEW! PLEASE!_


	4. What is Love

_I'm so happy. This chapter came out pretty great. I finished it in a DAY. A DAY! I'm so happy with the amount of sex, love, and explanation. I really hope you guys like it. I worked like a dog on the chapter, and I hope I answered any questions you guys have. BTW, the entire time I wrote this, all I could think was "Gee. I've never had to describe how great it feels to have a girl's tongue in your mouth." Writing this chapter makes me forget why I'm single in the first place. Oh well. Can't wait to get back into that feeling of romance again._

_READ THE CHAPTER. READ IT AND LOVE IT._

* * *

She knew.

James saw her pick up the necklace. He heard the gasp that came from her. He needed to stop her from leaving, or everything was in jeopardy. Diffusing her escape wasn't all though. He needed to keep her there, hopefully making her forget. It wasn't the best idea in practicality. Given what she'd been through, it was more likely that she'd be traumatized by his decision on how to act. Even when he justified his actions in his mind, it still bothered him. He couldn't completely lie to himself though. A small part of him thought this sounded like a good plan before she found the necklace.

He wasn't a violent person. Rape didn't appeal to him, neither did hurting people unnecessarily. He couldn't help look at her though. She was quite a sight, which caused his eyes to wander slowly. James couldn't help but imagine what she looked like under the suit. No one could blame him. It was the curse of being attracted to a Quarian, and he was sure that the Asari at the main desk had felt the same curiosity he was feeling at this second. Figuring that he only had moments before she left, James had jumped into his plan. He tried to convince himself it was for his own good, and that he was supposed to do everything that was necessary. Even so, he wouldn't force her. It wasn't who he was.

Regardless of what he told himself, a part of him deeply buried knew the truth. This had NOTHING to do with the necklace.

* * *

Her cry of pleasure radiated through him. She brought her arms up, wrapping them around James's shoulders. She clung to James, grasping him so tightly his spine gave a small crack.

He removed his hand from in between her legs, dragging it slowly from it's comforting resting place. He grabbed Lia by her backside and lifted the Quarian. She brought her legs up, twisting them around his waist. She squeezed herself into him, trying to close the distance as best she could. There were no thoughts, no hesitancy. Lia wanted the feel, the pleasure, and comfort. She wanted James in whatever form she could take.

He pushed her against the wall, meriting a throaty moan from Lia. Using his hands, James explored her body, starting at her back and working his way to the front. Before he could reach her chest, Lia's lust filled voice filled his ears, raggedly explaining to him.

"Mask…OFF. NOW."

James didn't say anything. Instead, he reached to her face and gently searched the metal for the release seals. Finding them, he disabled the locks without a second thought. James knew the room was clean, even if she didn't. Without so much as a fleeting thought, he pulled the mask from her, flinging it behind the two of them. He planned to get a glimpse of her face, but she moved too quickly.

He felt her warm, slightly sweet lips meet his, long before he could open his eyes. At once he responded to her with the same enthusiasm, pushing forwards with his face. Their noses bumped slightly, and James turned his head to accompany the situation better. What skin he felt was slightly cold and damp, most likely from her nervousness. Everything slowed down just slightly while they're lips were acting. James was surprised at Lia's resolve, since he was expecting her to be hesitant of a first kiss. Instead, she was locked to him as if she didn't want to let go.

James decided to make another move, hopefully adding to the girl's rapidly gathering physical knowledge. His tongue slipped between their lips, entering Lia's mouth. She panicked at first, unaware of the intrusion. She attempted to pull away, but she couldn't since she was already held against the wall. Calming herself down, she poked James's tongue with her own, testing the unexplored sensation.

After a few seconds, she relaxed and started to enjoy the feeling. They were joined on a physical level that she had never even come close to experiencing before, and the sheer feel of it was causing her energy levels to spike. She wanted more with each touch, each kiss, each bump of the skin. Her suit felt as if it were full of ants, and she demanded that it be cast away.

She opened her eyes slowly as their mouths still danced lovingly. The setting had shifted from one of untamed desire, to a more romantic tone. James felt eyes watching him, and he opened his own. He was met with two beautiful light brown eyes, while a sliver of blue encased them in a thin ring. They stared at each other, both of them still involved in the kiss at hand. However, they're lips had stopped, and it felt as if time had frozen for both of them.

Lia just stared at James, him at her. No sounds came, and the only things moving were their minds. Slowly, their lips parted from each other, leaving only a thin tunnel left connecting the tips of their tongues to each other. They both pulled back a fraction, a small pop was heard as they disengaged from each other. The only thing connecting them now was thin strand of saliva on both of their lips. James shifted his own slightly, breaking the connection. He was left with a taste similar to sweetened raspberries on the tip of his tongue, which he sincerely hoped would not be his last experience.

James didn't even realize he was looking at her face. It didn't matter. Not the kiss, not her appearance, not even the sex. He watched her eyes, looking for signs of distress. For the first time ever, James felt compelled to make her happy, even if that meant him going away forever. It was a new experience for both of them, and he was not going to let this end badly for her. He made the same promise he did in the alley. He would not let her down.

Lia watched James. He continually gazed at her, and the action was having an effect on her heart. All of this was new. Lust, passion, and desire were un-played cards in her hand, and the boy in front of her was a never before seen challenge. She didn't know how to act, how to feel. Was the kiss just a kiss? Was it a message that this was only a one-night stand? Or was it an understanding; a mutual agreement between the both of them that let them know that they were unprepared for this, and a feeling as wonderful and glorious as that joining was causing the both of them to share something so personal and private, that they felt connected in more ways than originally thought possible?

Something caught her off guard. It felt warm. Moving gently over her cheek, it sent shivers radiating through her skin as if a pleasant breeze had caught her. Shifting her eyes only slightly, she noticed James's hand running down her skin, as softly as a leaf. It felt heavenly, his skin. The exhaustion she carried on her soul lifted slightly with it, as the joy of touch was restored to her. Turning her gaze back to James, she noticed him smiling, not doing that stupid smirk, but smiling at her as if he was a sailor seeing his homeland on the horizon. She saw his mouth move, and the whisper she heard made his voice all the more perfect.

"Yes, or no?"

She almost fell into the kiss, she moved so surely to his lips. Their passion reignited, and Lia decided to choose him. While they made love with their lips, Lia brought up her omni-tool. She knew the directions for the suit release by instinct, and activating the unlocking cycle, she knew there was no going back. James pulled her from the wall, carrying her gently over to the bed. Setting her on the linen, she sat on the edge of the bed while James proceeded to remove the sections of the suit she moved his hands to. It was a fairly easy system to deal with.

Finally, the last place stood on her chest, blocking her body from his loving caresses. He removed the material, separating his lips from hers, James placed the suit piece on the ground. Next, he moved to her leggings, pulling them off slowly so as not to hurt her or the suit. She immediately moved her body onto the bed, closing her legs tightly. The air felt cold against her exposed skin, and the knowledge of what came next made her nervous beyond belief, but she had faith in James. She…trusted him.

James grunted in effort to remove his pants, only succeeding so when he fell onto the bed, meriting a stifled giggle from Lia. It was the first audible sign, (besides her moans) that she was comfortable. His boxers acting as the last boundary, yet he left them on, feeling that it wouldn't be classy if he didn't.

He crawled up next to her, leaning above her face. He lowered his lips onto hers, their connection reestablished. Slowly, James brought his hand around to her legs, massaging up her thigh teasingly. Lia broke the kiss as a soft moan escaped her lips. His attack on her body continued as he moved his way to her center, smoothing his hand along her abdomen. Reaching lower, he began his decent towards her opening. She moaned louder, wrapping her arms around his neck, smothering her face between his chest and the pillow. All the while he moved, James spoke softly to her ear, telling her loves and what not. She gasped as he reached her flower, slowly starting to spread her nether lips. She was beyond aroused, as was apparent from her fluid gathering on his fingers. She muttered an apology for it, and was only met with a kiss on the ear. The cold touched her nipples, teasing them with a current of air. Again, Lia whispered to James, telling him that she was cold. Without so much as a warning he whipped the cover over them, blanketing Lia in a warm romantic bliss. His hand was still teasing at her vulva, and it drove the Quarian to the edge of ecstasy.

Finally, James moved to her clitoris. Gently rotating his finger around the sensitive nub, Lia started to breath heavily, her voice turning ragged. He poked his finger at her entrance, daring to go in. The action caused Lia to yelp loudly. James checked her eyes, making sure she was ok. He found her staring back at him, anger on her features. Her voice spoke to him, signs of pleasure working their way into her words.

"Don't…tease me-Ah…I…I want you. N-Now."

James was hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

She grabbed him, holding onto the back of his neck, fully aware of how close she was to the climax she so desperately called for. Looking him in the eyes, she sent the message of her arousal.

"Yes."

He nodded, shedding the boxers quickly. Since he was already under the sheets, Lia was unable to see his member, which she considered to be a good thing. If she got anymore aroused, she might not hold back the screams of pleasure that wracked her frame.

James positioned himself over her, his tip at her entrance. She was so nervous, yet so ready for him. He glanced at her with an expression of care, of love. Moving down, he kissed her hard on the mouth, while she wrapped her arms against his back, threatening to never let go. He slowly began to enter.

Lia held back as long as she could. The pressure was too great, too much feeling. She moaned through the entire first few thrusts, up until James gained a tempo. Sweat covered their bodies, mixing between them. Lia felt her voice grow higher as they reached their end. Finally, he pumped faster than ever, grunting loudly.

She gave in.

Falling backwards on the bed, she opened herself up to the feelings. Everything was perfect, everything felt right. James's mouth found itself on her breast, gently sucking her soft bud.

The room was filled with the sound of a loud, Quarian moan mixed with a human grunt of success. It lasted seconds for the world, but stood for eternity between the couple. The room faded black as James collapsed on top of Lia, who crawled onto his arms for the night ahead. It was quiet once more, gasps and groans of pleasure providing the only soundtrack to the beating of their hearts.


	5. Explain Yourself

_Laaaaadies and Gentlemen. Tonight, I have a new chapter for you. Hope you like it._

_Also, I want to try something out. When I write these chapters, I tend to listen to music, which does carry over into my stories. Every time I write a chapter or story, I'll post some song names that you should check on Youtube, which could "enhance" your reading experience. I don't like how that sounds, but I can't explain it any other way. Enjoy this chapter, (Maybe with music? Who knows!) if this works out, I might do it with my other stories. Also, don't hate on my tastes. I get it from my sister, who has insane music trends._

Love the way you lie (Violin cover, Eric Stanely) - Youtube

The Dog Days are Over (Florence and the machine) - Youtube

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lia sat up, pushing James's arm off her. She brought herself into a sitting position on the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her chest was still bare, but she didn't feel the need to cover herself. After all, what was the point? James already knew what she looked like. Sighing, she placed her chin on her knees, closing her eyes gently. The feeling of cloth on her skin was so wondrous, she needed the silk sheets to distract her from the thoughts that were creeping into her mind. It wasn't working however.

-_I can't believe it. What in the world was I thinking? He's just some guy. I slept with some boy I found on the street. How do I explain that? What would my family say?_-

She sighed into her sheet-covered knee, hoping to come up with a solution for this…situation.

-_What happens when he wakes up? Do we just go our separate ways? Does he want to stay with me? How does this work? Ugh! Why did I let myself get involved…_-

She felt something slide over her line of sight, and glanced up. Noticing what it was, she smiled slightly, tucking the lock of hair back over her ear. The momentary sadness she felt was quickly replaced with happiness, purely from being free of her suit, if not for only a little while.

Little did she know, James had quietly awoken, and the first thing he saw was the girl sitting upright. He moved stealthily. Taking her by surprise, James positioned his legs so she sat between them, while he wrapped his arms around her abdomen, his forearms just grazing the bottom of her breasts. Even though her previous actions spoke otherwise, Lia was embarrassed. She pulled the sheets over their legs, only allowing her upper body to be visible. James didn't mind, as he placed his chin between her shoulder and neck, giving Lia a small kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

"And how is my captive Quarian doing?"

Lia felt that familiar rising feeling in her stomach, as she tried hard not to appear flustered. She glanced at James's face, where she found the silly smirk he always wore. Carefully, Lia chose her phrasing, so she wouldn't give away her uneasiness.

"I…I slept well. How about you?"

James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I slept fine. You're really warm at night."

Lia was about to glare, when James finished his sentence.

"Not a bad thing though. I like it."

-_Could get used to it even_-

Lia swallowed hard, staring forward.

"That's great. Great….You're warm also."

James stared at her gently, confusion written on his face.

"Uh, thanks."

She didn't say anything. James squeezed her softly.

"Hey, what's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Lia turned to look at him, planning to say something. However, her facial expressions informed James far before she spoke. His eyes widened.

"Were we not supposed to do this? Did we break some sort of rule or something?"

He started to panic, when Lia answered his questions.

"No! I just…This is new to me…I hadn't planned for something like this, or me…"

Lia blinked hard, her eyes glistening with tears. James calmed himself, expecting to comfort Lia if she needed it.

"I didn't know what I wanted. Last night was….I don't know. It felt so good, so amazing, but I can't tell if I made a mistake or not…"

James slowly started to understand. This wasn't some one-night-stand, or late night hook-up. Lia had opened herself to him, not sure if he was entirely trustworthy. With him pushing for it, she had to make a quick decision, and now she was unsure of whether she had chosen correctly. He leaned forward on her, pressing his body against hers, which caused Lia to breathe in sharply. They sat there, motionless. James started to speak, hoping a joke would lighten the mood.

"I expected you to ask if the room was clean before anything else. Apparently not."

James soon found out that the joke was a mistake. Lia was quite unaware of the status of the room, which looked like any other. Without warning, the young girl panicked, taking deep rasping breaths. She realized that the very air she was breathing could kill her, which caused her to flail rapidly, as she started to go into shock. James, startled, grabbed her, hoping to prevent Lia from causing harm to herself.

"It's sterile! It's sterile! You're ok!"

She didn't hear him. Trying to get to her suit, she desperately whipped her arms back and forth, hoping to free herself from whatever was holding her back.

"Lia! You're fine! The room is sterile! Calm down!"

Upon realizing what James was saying, Lia went limp, hoping to get an explanation as she continued to panic.

"When I brought you in, they gave me this room. It's completely sterile. Please, calm down."

She started to regain herself, while James relaxed his grip on her. She was still breathing hard when she turned and smacked him in the face. He let go of her, throwing his arms up to protect himself. She used both fists, hitting him anywhere she could.

"YOU BASTARD! Damn you, Damn you!"

"Lia, what the hell is wro—"

She punched him once more, leaning away from him. She started to yell, her voice wracked with pain.

"You don't know what it's like, to think that the air around you can kill you! You don't understand what could happen to me? How sick I can get? You don't get it! Everything I touch, every little surface could contain enough bacteria to cause every one of my organs to fail!" You don't….you don't…."

Her voice cracked. James looked up, noticing that Lia was sobbing. Tears were streaming down her face. Crystal clear tears, dropping off her chin, causing her to wipe at her eyes.

"You don't….You don't know what it took….I was so scared, but you….You didn't…You didn't hurt me…"

James slowly lowered his arms, effectively canceling his armor. He carefully made his way over to Lia, where he placed his arms around her torso once more, this time much more cautiously. She placed her head on his shoulder, her tears wetting his skin as she buried her face into his neck. James turned his head, once again whispering into her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He placed his arm along her back, rubbing her skin gently, causing chills to run up her spine.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Lia breathed out tiredly, her voice sounding bitter.

"Why did you even save me? Why did you come back for me in the alley?"

James stopped for a second, thinking. Finally, he answered.

"I don't know."

Lia looked up at him, her beautiful eyes gazing at him with a calculating ferocity.

"What?"

James softened his gaze, but met her stare with just as much attention.

"I mean, I couldn't explain it. I had planned to leave you there. Just head on off and try to forget you. But I couldn't. I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyway. I wouldn't have done it for anyone else."

His eyes flared, giving something away.

"I swear."

Lia's eyes gazed at him a little while longer, but dropped. She placed her hand on James's chest, running a finger along his neckline. Slowly, she moved herself up, closing the distance between their lips. She placed a small kiss on his, lasting just long enough to let her convince him that she was saying thank you. After they had finished, James continued rubbing her back while she ran her finger over his neck once more. They were silent, until James spoke.

"I've answered your question. How about mine?"

Lia's gaze met his, and James noticed how her glare had softened. She looked moved, and it was tugging on his heart more than he realized.

"Last night, when I approached you. Why didn't you scream? You had a way out."

Lia breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she did it. When she opened them, she watched James carefully.

"I don't know."

James raised an eyebrow at the answer. Lia smiled at him as she raised her hand to his face, pushing some hair from his eyes.

"I don't. I was scared, you were putting me in a position I hadn't planned for, but…I trusted you. I don't know why, but I did."

She placed her arms around his neck, closing her lips to his again.

"I still do."

They kissed once more. James felt Lia's tongue slide into his mouth, and the familiar sweet taste returned. They stayed in this position, with their arms around each other, their bare torsos gently pressed together while their mouths danced with each other.

Suddenly, James found himself pushed down onto the bed. Opening his eyes, he noticed Lia smiling down at him, as she straddled his hips. He was about to speak, when she placed a finger on his lips.

"You know, I think I'll be in charge of this one."

James didn't say anything. Instead, he simply grinned and nodded his head slowly. Lia, who giggled slightly, took his hands and placed them on her chest, where he started to move his fingers vigorously. She pulled her head back, letting her soft moan escape slowly. Her eyes flickered slightly, as the simple pleasure she felt with James was indescribable. Next, she ground herself on James, causing something to slip into her nether regions. She gently lowered herself to his chest, while whispering into his ear.

"You aren't going anywhere for the rest of the day."

James whispered back, amongst her moaning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_I wrote this entire chapter on the way to a graduation, and I could not be any happier with how it turned out. Please, leave a review. Your comments help me better myself, and I can figure out if this music idea will work or not. See you guys at the next installment of _Subject 23.


	6. Massaging an Idea

_New chapter! Whoo. So I'm a little burned out from all the sex stories I've been writing (Hierarchy) and the kinkmemes I've been asked to do are going to take a little longer to get out. Anyways, hope you guys like where I'm going with this. LAT is just a sweet little thing to help get me off my ass. Remember, REVIEW!_

* * *

-_She looks cute. God, her eyes are so strange. Hazel, yeah, but that ring of blue… it's certainly different. Are those optics, or natural? I'll ask her about them later. Didn't think Quarians had hair under their suits though. It falls over her face perfectly. Maybe it's always there? No…There was that tube holding it back…I wonder how she's taking this. She's smiling, so that's a good thing, but…Oh man. Those teeth. I…that probably explains the bite marks on my shoulder…canines. I'm might be a freak, but damn, she looks so sexy with them…dangerous…or something_-

James stared at Lia, his face inches from hers. They were facing each other, laying on the bed, eyes locked. They were exhausted from their exercise, and neither felt the urge to move from their spots. Under the covers, James was holding her waist with a hand, and she was rubbing his forearm, her fingers dancing over his skin.

-_How long have I been out of my suit? Maybe I should get back into it. Oh, but…I don't want this to end. James is… I can feel his eyes on me. Keelah, I want to kiss him. I want to touch him, to feel him, to…easy girl, three times is a lot. Oh my god. I've had sex. I actually…I've slept with a boy! A cute one too. Oh, this is not how I thought my Pilgrimage would go…but…no, I'm not complaining. No matter what else, at least I have this memory_-

Their silence lasted until James leaned forward, and kissed Lia on the lips, short and sweet.

"I hate to do this, but it's getting late, and I've got to go to work soon."

Lia raised an eyebrow, the confusion clear on her features. James made a note, remembering that she'd never had the need to hide her emotions. The mask had done that for her.

"You have a job?"

He shrugged. "Yeah…being a thief."

Lia frowned, turning her head away from him. He sighed, picking up on her annoyance.

"I'm guessing you don't approve?"

She shook her head, standing. "It's just… most thieves aren't good people. You…"

Her throat caught. What did she say? She liked James, even if he could be a bosh'tet. But did that excuse all the things he'd done to people? Did she even know if she could keep trusting him?

"I don't know what to make of you."

James stood up, eyes glancing at her naked body.

"Take me for what I am. A selfish vagrant whose only concern is himself."

A worried feeling started in Lia's gut. Even after today-last night- was he going to throw her out?

"Then where do I fit in?"

James raised a finger to his chin, trying to look contemplative. Noticing her mask on the ground, he picked it up, looking it over.

"I could give you part of the necklace and make you leave."

He noticed her reaction immediately. The pain blossomed on her face, and heartbreak fixed her frame, pushing her back a step.

"Or, I could let you tag along, teaching you the tricks of the trade. Your choice."

He walked over to her, poking her forehead playfully. He had an idiot smirk on his face, and the sadness left Lia's face, replaced with a scowl.

"A choice between abandonment and stealing? You're an ass."

He leaned in, whispering right to her ear.

"Did I mention how much I enjoy looking at yours?"

Lia's face blushed immediately, the blood rushing to her cheeks. She slapped his chest, taking a step back. Normally she'd have a witty retort, even an angry putdown. Yet, here she was. Naked. It had a strange effect on her. James's smirk dropped, replaced by a small smile. He stepped closer, whispering again.

"I'm going to take a shower. Have you ever had one?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to look up. She'd already embarrassed herself enough today. James cocked his head, taking her arms –which were hiding her breasts- and held her hands, placing a kiss on her cheek. It had the opposite effect he was going for, as she blushed even harder, biting her lip in an effort to maintain a shred of dignity.

"Want to join me?"

Her eyes rose, and there was that single defiant glare she was so good at showing.

"Depends. Are you going to keep being a jerk?"

James slowly pulled her to the bathroom door, another smirk on his face.

"Lia, that's reserved for teasing. My jerkiness doesn't have clearance inside the shower."

* * *

As it turns out, James wasn't lying. He stood there silent, the warm water running over both of them. It was a small space, but he didn't seem to mind. At least, that's what Lia figured. She wasn't paying much attention right now. She was being distracted by James's hands on her shoulders, rubbing her muscles in an effort to relax her. The water helped, and she leaned back, almost wanting to fall asleep in his hands.

It was wonderful, the shower. She washed her body as James leaned against her, kissing her neck and back. He wasn't trying to initiate anything, instead, just being sweet to her. She felt the happiness smolder in her chest. Despite himself, James was still a very wonderful person. Thinking over his previous offer, she bit her lip, determining what course to take.

-_He's a thief. Maybe he's nice to you, but what has he done to other people? How do you even know if he's doing this for you? Remember when you trusted the Batarians?_-

she turned her head, listening to the other side of her mind.

-_He DID save my life. And he didn't force me last night….he gave me a choice. Even now he's giving me a massage in a shower. I'm already trusting him. Why not go a little further? I'm not stealing for money. I'm stealing for survival. Same as he is_-

Turning her head, she looked at James. Upon seeing his face, she paused, eyes widening.

The shower poured down his head and face, his hair, causing streams of water to run down his naked body, coiling around his muscle, falling of his figure with a strange syncopation.

Subconsciously, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lia couldn't explain it, but she wanted to be against him for as long as she could be. James must've thought the same thing, since he stepped closer, nuzzling her temple with his lips and surrounding her with his arms. The room was quiet except for the flowing water. Finally, Lia spoke, her tone very questioning.

"If I come with you…"

The words hung for a moment, causing James's heart rate to spike. Lia felt it, and her cheeks flushed unexpectedly.

"If I come with you, I want to make some rules."

James responded quickly. Lia wasn't sure how to take such a reaction.

"Let me hear them first."

She hesitated, but pushed the doubt away. She needed to put her conscious at ease.

"No stealing from the poor, no mugging, and no serious crime."

He pulled away from her, locking his gaze to hers.

"Serious crime?"

"Like murder, arson, kidnapping, etc."

He grinned, causing Lia to shiver.

"I don't know if I can avoid that last one, given how much I enjoyed kidnapping you."

She felt the urge to slap his chest, but it was soon overwhelmed by the desire to lean against him. Something about the way he said that was…pleasant to her. Lia placed her head on his neck, holding him a bit tighter. She felt his spine stiffen at the response, and his tone dropped, the joke gone.

"Yeah…Alright. I can work with those."

They stood in silence, the steam starting to fill the closed room.

"So, what now, James?"

He breathed in quickly. His name coming from her lips…it was….soothing.

"Well, we head out, pick some marks, and earn a little money to keep the room. Sound like a plan?"

She didn't move, didn't respond. She thought over his words carefully, trying to determine the correct response. Looking up at him, she flashed him a grin, one that would haunt his dreams for days to come.

"No, it doesn't sound like a plan. It sounds like a life."

James pulled her against him, laughing.

"Welcome to the thieves life then, Lia'Vael."


End file.
